


Alcohol effect

by Aurora_aa



Category: Spider-Man:Homecoming(2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_aa/pseuds/Aurora_aa
Summary: “是啊是啊，那么你这个成熟男人有什么好方法缓解头痛吗？要不我可就得揍你两拳来释放痛苦了”“当然”Wade说，“那么我们先试试这个——”





	Alcohol effect

**Author's Note:**

> RR贱x荷兰虫  
> 是去年给荷兰的生日贺文，少许肉渣  
> 为了发出去我已经被屏蔽三次了我好累呜呜——但我还是要激情开车！

Peter已经记不清是第多少次跟踪或是黏着或是瞒着Wade——好吧，他从来都没有以正常的方式进入过玛格丽塔姐妹，不过这次可不一样，他已经22岁了，到了可以自由进出酒吧并凭借他的身份证件合法的给自己点一杯Martini的年纪。  
他抬起下巴朝吧台一侧的位置点了点，目光落在桌面上盛着乳白色还缀着樱桃的高脚杯上，“我想来一杯那个”  
“你想都别想baby boy，”Wade伸手将他的小脑袋拽回来对着自己，又偏了偏身子挡住身后香艳的脱衣舞女们。“为什么，我已经到了能喝酒的年龄了！”Peter鼓着腮帮子晃了晃，他只要一开始着急或者不满，面部表情就会变得生动且，十分能体现出他的心情。“或许你的年龄是到了，可是你的生理系统还没有做好准备”Wade说，“现在听好了，我要去处理点事情，不，别跟过来，你就乖乖坐在这里等我，也别想方设法的沾酒，Weasel，给他来杯牛奶！”  
“你可真会折腾人，伙计”Weasel毫不客气的朝Wade甩出根中指，一边嘟囔着哪家酒吧会常备牛奶这种老少皆宜的东西一边转身去翻他的调酒柜台，好在里面还是有不少通常是配合烈酒混合的奶制品。  
“好了Wade的小男友，嗯…混合牛奶，怎么样？”  
“好的，谢谢，先生。”  
Peter非常客气又礼貌的道谢，他的脸庞被酒吧七彩的灯光闪的微红，眼神和刚进门时一样无处安放，看起来有些不安。Weasel当然没有去注意他的表情，哈哈笑着Peter对他‘先生’的称呼转过身去摆弄他的第一杯‘混合牛奶’，如果他当时稍微注意一点，就会发现男孩的余光一直停留在离他不远的物体上——那是Wade丢下的、他没有去收掉的酒杯。Peter盯着Weasel的后背，在心里又非常客气而礼貌的道了声谢（或许是道歉），然后他伸手去够之前Wade喝了几口的玻璃杯。里面的冰块已经融化殆尽，杯壁的水珠有一些随着他的动作滑落在掌心里。他凑到杯口，仔细观察了一下这半杯液体——没有气泡看起来非常的平静，他又皱着眉头闻了闻——有股说不出的香味儿，但他不讨厌。接着他将嘴唇贴上去——  
“What the f**k are you doing！”  
在Wade高亮的、穿透人群的骂声中，灌下了他人生中第一口酒精。  
“你瞧瞧你都做了些什么！”Wade在谈论的间隙偏头向他的小男友那边瞄了瞄，就见到了他之前极力阻止的事情成真。他痛心疾首的扒开在舞池中扭动的人群挤到男孩的身边，“我以前谈，那个词怎么说的来着，对，公事——这样听起来就会显得非常酷，从来没有分心过你懂吗？几个人头多少钱，我计算的可清楚了，不像现在——嘿让一让老兄，你的脸都快要埋到那姑娘的屁股上了——我还要额外担心一个小男孩的脑袋瓜，恋爱真是使人昏头！”  
在Wade挤到他身边朝他扔出一大堆带着梗的教训之前，Peter皱着眉头摇晃了一下玻璃杯，杯中的液体只剩下了一小半，老实说他喝的不少，毕竟少年人的天性总是喜欢冒险，但奇怪的是Peter并没有他想象中的被烈酒辣到流眼泪或者当场吐出来。相反的，他几乎可以说是一点事儿都没有，就像是喝了半罐可乐那样，表面上看起来非常平静。  
但在Wade挤到他身边之后事情的走向就有点失控了，Peter把它全部归罪于Wade，因为他一站定在自己跟前就开始喋喋不休，并且架势凶狠的把酒杯从他手里夺过来扔到了一旁。他眼前原本清晰的世界开始变的恍惚，仿佛有什么东西在逐渐占据他的身体，让他不受控制的东倒西歪。  
Peter盯着那张连嘴唇上也带着点疤痕的脸，努力眨了眨眼睛又摇了摇头。他想伸手去堵Wade的嘴，但是虚晃的光影模糊了距离，他抓到的只有空气。Peter不甘心的又向前挥舞了两下手臂，这让他看上去像是个行为古怪的小男孩。  
“嗨，baby boy你怎么了？你不要吓我，你知道上了年纪的人很容易因为过度惊吓而休克的，嗨我是说——”  
“呃，Wade，你有点吵”  
“……What f…你竟然嫌我吵？我真该让你听听平时里你在我耳边念叨的声音…哦、哦，嘿！”Peter依旧想去够Wade，却因为失去平衡差点栽下椅子。Wade扶了他一把，在Peter将整个重量倾上来压在他身上时Wade为他的腰部念了一段哀悼词。  
“我感觉有十几个你在对着我说话”  
“我的天，宝贝，该不会是这口酒把你的脑袋瓜喝傻了？我的天，这可不妙，我这算不算是毒害天才少年？你得醒一醒宝贝，不然带着这样傻啦吧唧的你回家，你婶婶非得杀了我不可——”  
Wade拍了拍趴在自己身上的男孩，拽着他的胳膊想让他重新站好或者坐好，但Peter却将双手都环到他的脖子上，歪头靠在他肩窝里，毛茸茸的脑袋抵上裸露的脖颈蹭的Wade发痒。  
“不，不Wade，实际上…我有点想睡觉…”男孩嘟囔了一句，而后就像是验证他的话一般，他真的毫无顾忌的睡了过去，睡在了Wade的肩头。“哦…我的老天”Wade咂咂嘴，翻了个巨大的白眼，他抖了抖手臂又试图在Peter耳边叫唤了几声，得到的只有男孩匀称的呼吸声。他认命似的——嗨真有意思，我是说‘认命’这个词，以前从不会在我的词典里出现，这下可好，为了这个纽约小英雄什么奇怪的东西都从我脑子里冒出来了——叹了口气，“看什么看，这叫甜蜜的负担你懂吗？蠢货。”Wade单手将倒在他身上睡的不省人事的Peter抗到肩上，空出来的另一只手拿起之前被他扔到一边去的、给Peter施了沉睡魔法的酒杯一饮而尽，然后朝看着他两咧嘴笑的Weasel竖了个中指，嘀嘀咕咕的拉下兜帽离开。“但愿不要有人认为我是诱拐犯”他说，“虽然这样看起来真的挺像。”

Peter在约莫六七点的时候醒了过来，他觉得这个时间点有些不对，因为这不是他周末该清醒的时间，往后再推个三小时，才是正常的‘周日作息’。这个时间点应该是他的‘上学作息’，而错误唤醒他的就是引诱他昨晚大胆冒险的罪魁祸首。  
他微睁着双眼，眼前的场景还是很模糊，但他认出这是Wade的卧室。Peter下意识的喊了声“Wade”，立马就被当做人形抱枕拽到怀里缠住。  
“哦甜心，你可算是醒了！”Wade将他整个人都按到怀里，力道大的像是要揉碎他的骨头，Peter不得不试图挣扎，这使他还不甚清醒的脑袋瓜开始重新启动。启动进度条在顺利的进行中，却在99％的时候出现了一个里面打着感叹号的红色三角形，Peter发出了一声类似伤口被撕开来的抽气，“嘶——”  
“！宝贝，你还好吗？难道是昨晚我把你扛回来的时候撞到哪里受伤了？”  
“Wade…”  
“我在这！”  
Wade又往前凑了一点，顺便把Peter从自己怀里捞了捞，现在他们的距离近的能数清对方的汗毛，“我的头好痛，你们喝完酒都会这样吗？”Peter伸手揉了揉自己的脑袋，把原本就凌乱的卷毛揉弄的更加没型。他现在觉得自己的脑袋像是被十几个大汉围攻过一样，被揍的头晕目眩还带着点耳鸣。  
“成熟的男人喝完酒可不会头疼，我的甜心。”Wade拍掉Peter还在蹂躏他那可怜卷发的手，有些好笑的看着神情痛苦的男孩，可Peter现在没空也没心情跟他来个早间深情对视，一是他的头实在是很痛，二是Wade目光里的意味完完全全就是‘所以你还是个沾不得酒精的小屁孩’，这会让他更加不爽。于是他没好气的把自己埋进枕头里，“是啊是啊，那么你这个成熟男人有什么好方法缓解头痛吗？要不我可就得揍你两拳来释放痛苦了”  
“当然”Wade说，在接收到男孩询问的目光时又害怕他理解成了自己同意给他打上几拳头连忙做了个补充说明，“我有好的办法让你的小脑瓜能轻松点”。Peter将信将疑的从枕头里露出半张脸，老实说他觉得Wade并不怎么靠谱——至少在提供建议这方面。“缓解一处疼痛的最好办法，就是转移注意力——”他看见Wade朝他挑了挑几乎快与皮肤融为一体的眉毛，完全没有意识到这个充满暗示性的动作，“那么我们先试试这个——”  
“唔……Wade…！”  
完全没有意识到挑眉动作含义的Peter被猝不及防的吻了个结实，这是个开始还很轻柔的吻，或许叫它早安吻也不为过，甜甜蜜蜜的，他很喜欢这样的接吻。但这也仅仅让他的注意力被分散了一点点，很快他就又感到头疼占据了主要感官。Wade就是在此刻突然入侵，像是战斗时的突击，没有给Peter任何反抗的机会，实际上男孩也根本无力反抗。轻柔的吻开始变的凶狠、狂野，对方口腔深处残留的酒精香气更让他沉迷。Peter终于顾不上他的脑袋了，胸腔内的氧气在急速燃烧，他还没能学会在接吻中换气，他试图去推Wade，但是纹丝不动，他开始发出难受的鼻音并抬脚去踹Wade的小腿，就在他以为自己快要窒息的时候，新鲜的空气又重新回到了他的身体里。  
“怎么样，是不是完全感受不到头痛了？”  
Peter在大口呼吸，心想是啊可真是，他就快要感受不到生命的存在了。可惜无力去答话的他只能回给Wade一个眼神让他自己体会，“其实还有更舒服的方式，想试试吗？”Wade将Peter有些汗湿的额发捋到耳后，俯下身贴着他柔软的耳根亲吻，松垮的睡衣经过刚才的折腾下滑到了肩胛，露出男孩好看的锁骨。Peter费了好半天才重新找回自己的声音，他理所当然的要拒绝，却又不受控制的被耳边的亲吻蛊惑。所以他思考了一会，“是什么？”他问。简单的疑问句，对Peter来说是这样，但对于Wade来说，这句话四舍五入就是个盛大的邀请，疯狂的雇佣兵不需要回答任何问题，他们要做的向来都是采取行动——于是Wade盯着男孩的眼睛沉默了一会，接着他将睡衣下摆高高掀起——把他自己的脑袋埋了进去。  
“不，Wade，这样不行…”  
Peter的瞳孔在瞬间极速收缩，他按着Wade的脑袋却掌控不了他的动作。稚嫩的乳尖被包裹在炽热的口腔里，不断舔舐和吮吸的动作让Peter发出难耐的闷哼。他感觉到肋骨处的皮肤被吮吸的刺痛，而后是舌尖滑过带起的舒爽，他知道那意味着什么，于是Peter扭动着身子想制止Wade的行动，“放心，这里很安全，不会让不想看到它的人发现的。除非你掀开衣服给你的同学老师们看，你会吗？”Wade脱去了他的上衣，用指腹磨蹭着那块玫红印记问道，“不会…但是”  
“那就没有什么但是的”Wade打断了Peter的话，“好了，现在第二种舒服的方式也服务完毕”他说，眼神顺着Peter赤裸的上身往下，瞄了瞄他的小腹，“请问你还有什么需要的吗？”  
“我如果说没有你会停下来吗？”Peter的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，到现在他终于知道Wade‘良苦用心’的圈套了。  
“也许会，也许不会”Wade说，仍然撑着手臂俯在他的上方，“嗨宝贝，先告诉我，你的头还痛吗？”  
Peter没好气的瞪了他一眼，“托你的好办法，真的一点都不痛了！”Wade顺着他的话神情夸张的称赞了一番自己，似乎Peter给他的不是个凶狠的眼神，而是一颗桃粉色的爱心，“那么现在，想让我继续吗？”  
雇佣兵重新将对话带回正事上，他看着Peter，一副要与他共同建设和谐纽约城市的模样——那简直在瞎扯——神情真切的简直想让Peter揍他一拳。从美好的层面出发，Peter当然是不想让Wade的坏圈套如愿以偿的，但从现实的层面出发——他没办法去拒绝，但也丢不开少年的羞涩去回应，于是他索性一把按下Wade的后脑勺，将自己的唇瓣紧紧的贴了上去。  
“哦我喜欢你这种同意的方式宝贝”  
Wade抱着Peter颠倒了位置，他让男孩跨坐在他的身上，将沾了润滑剂的手指送入穴口。扩张在甜腻的亲吻和抚慰中顺利进行，Peter双手攀上Wade结实的肩膀，腰肢随着本能反应迎合身后的动作扭动。他的眼睫微颤，双颊泛红，身后不容抗拒的入侵迫使他不得不向后仰起脖颈，弯出优美的弧度。晨光透过窗帘缝隙侵入，斑驳的投映到男孩不受他自己控制的、挺立着的身躯上，显得神圣又美好。  
Peter在起伏间觉得他的脑袋还是很痛，但他似乎找到了正确的原因。不是酒精的副作用，而是对身下这位正对他做着严格意义称得上“犯罪”行为的Deadpool先生的喜爱之情。一定是平时Wade给他塞得的甜言蜜语荤黄段子以及百般套路太多了，他想，所以会让人很头疼。

 

—Fin—


End file.
